


Satisfaction

by MikkiNigatsu9



Series: MakoHaru Week 2016 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: All the cliches All the time, Bottom Nanase Haruka, College, Dreamkoto becomes real, Embarrassed Tachibana Makoto, Erotic Dreams, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Haru wants it hard, Horny Nanase Haruka, M/M, MakoHaru Week 2016, Masturbation, Top Tachibana Makoto, it might get corny, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikkiNigatsu9/pseuds/MikkiNigatsu9
Summary: Haru's habit of masturbating to naughty thoughts of Makoto's lovemaking takes an awkward turn.-Prompt: AU or (NSFW) Erotic Dreams





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my surprisingly tame NSFW contribution for MakoHaru Week 2016. I decided to skip the AU part because I couldn't think of ideas. So here's another post-Eternal Summer/Tokyo fic with a heavy dose a "dreaming."

     There's nothing Haru wants more than to be thoroughly fucked by Makoto. To have that hard, thick cock drive in and out of him at a wild pace, wrecking his pleasure spot and everything connected. To see Makoto's precious emerald eyes sharpen into a lustful gaze. To feel Makoto's broad muscular frame against him and those large hands pinning his wrists over his head. There may be some hair pulling. Definitely some biting and ass slapping. No cuffs, ropes, or paddles because it's all spur of the moment. Just _flesh only_ rough fucking.

Makoto flips Haru on his hands and knees and slips back in. The lewd sounds of their wet union, the slapping of their hot skin, Makoto's grunts and Haru's moans are louder than usual. And for once it doesn't matter because the neighbors aren't home. Haru clenches himself around Makoto, savoring the throbbing cock, how it syncs with his pulse and how the tightening pleasure has Makoto moaning and shuddering above him.

A jerk of the hips prompts Makoto to move again and that punishing, hard rhythm returns, hitting Haru exactly where he needs it. There’s no holding back. No worrying about hurting each other. Only two insatiable bodies acting on the freedom they give each other.

“Harder! Makoto,” Haru gasps.

Makoto continues plunging like his whole life's energy is in it. Then, with a final thrust, Haru is filled with Makoto's healthy release and climaxes soon after. Waves of relief wash Haru, revealing a blanket of light before his eyes.

There's a ceiling... 

Bedsheets are clutched in his strained fist while the other hand is between the heat of his raised thighs—moist fingers easing out of his ass. Two major thoughts rush to Haru. First, that he's in Makoto's apartment. Second, that he just finished masturbating on Makoto's bed— _naked!_

Haru feels slight shifting through the mattress and a shiver claims him. Turning his cheek into the pillow, he sees Makoto sitting with his legs folded, face so red one might think Makoto just experienced the embarrassment of a lifetime. Surely, that milestone belongs to Haru right now. 

And seriously _._ How the hell could he explain this?

Haru remembers coming to Makoto's apartment in the afternoon. They planned to spend the day together, and naturally, Haru prepared to stay the night. But shortly after arriving, dragged by fatigue from training this morning, he found himself resting on Makoto's bed. Haru must've been so out of it that he thought he was alone in his own dorm. At some point, he stripped off his clothes and, by habit, began masturbating to his filthy imagination. When sleep became a factor remains a mystery.

"Makoto…" Haru can't find the will to move so he lies there, letting his lifted legs relax just slightly to obscure the view of his semen-damp abdomen. He doesn't want to think of the number of times he climaxed, but judging from the messy evidence, it was at least three.

Makoto nervously rubs the back of his neck and offers a tissue packet. Haru pulls a few from the packet and wipes his front clean, finally letting the soles of his feet touch the bed. It's an unexpected relief to have something to do in their delicate situation, but it doesn't stop him from balling the used tissue in his fist when he's done.

Without words from either of them to assuage the awkwardness, with Makoto being so silent and unsettled, Haru feels the situation morph into something it shouldn't.

Makoto's eyes sweep up to engage Haru's. The flicker of discouragement they display is enough to sink Haru's heart into a black void. "I'm not satisfying you," Makoto laments.

Haru can't decide what's worse, that Makoto feels terrible enough to make the comment, or that Makoto framed the comment as fact and not a question, implying that he's certain he isn't satisfying Haru. 

And Haru can't blame Makoto for feeling this way. If he discovered Makoto masturbating by himself while they were together in private, he would feel inadequate too (or he might be turned on). Haru breaks eye contact, struggling to restrain a frown. "You do satisfy me, Makoto." 

He can't have Makoto thinking he's not satisfied. The idea alone is so far from the truth, it's worse than a lie. Yes, Haru may want harder sex, and maybe a more aggressive Makoto. He wouldn't deny that if asked. But he also loves Makoto's tender, deliciously slow-burning style of lovemaking. The eyes that shift from adorable to sexy. How his kisses, his touches, his teasing tongue always manage to unravel Haru and sew him back together. It's a thrilling yet nourishing kind of pleasure where Haru doesn't mind being taken care of. That's the sex Haru knows, expects, and treasures. And he doesn't want it to change, even if he wants to try something new.

Makoto lowers his head, letting that olive brown fringe cascade his eyes as he hovers over Haru, boxing him in. And right then, Haru knows what Makoto is going to do. It doesn't matter that Makoto's usual lovemaking is enough for Haru because Makoto can do so much more, and he now knows that Haru wants it. Even if Haru is a little intimidated by his own fantasies, he can never reject Makoto. 

Makoto's shadow looms over him, and those piercing eyes show themselves. Steady on his knees, Makoto runs both hands under Haru's thighs, raising them towards Haru's frame before he leans forward. Makoto's tongue molds to the shape of Haru's ear, making Haru gasp and quiver. The wet sounds against his ear remind Haru so much of the dream he just had. He can't even think to protest as Makoto's teeth nibble his ear and that angelic, tantalizing voice breathes his name.

Then, like a freak case of lightning, a relentless shock of pleasure rides up his spine, rocking Haru entirely. He can hardly make out what happened. Makoto chuckles and places a kiss on Haru's cheek. Haru feels something pressing his prostate—two of Makoto's long fingers. They pull out and sink back in repeatedly, working Haru like never before.

Makoto’s large hand captures both of Haru’s wrists and pins them above Haru’s head while he continues his intense probing. “This is what you want, right?” he smirks shoving in a third finger.

Reduced to moans, Haru hums in affirmation and jerks his hips. His neck is showered with kisses so tender and melting they could only be Makoto's. Even when Makoto's teeth press into his skin it feels so divine that the faint creaking of the bed frame feels like an intrusion. But it makes everything more exciting.

Makoto straightens up to unfasten his pants and before long he's pushing into Haru with haste. If this is still a dream, Haru must be touching himself. And if so, he hopes Makoto is watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
